


The Perfect Crown

by BoStarsky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hux is SL, M/M, and Mitaka loves his hubby, crown shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoStarsky/pseuds/BoStarsky
Summary: Mitaka helps Hux pick pick the perfect crown for his coronation as Emperor.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Perfect Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aro_Ace_Austrian_in_Space/gifts).



> Never written this shop before so I hope it turned out alright.
> 
> Enjoy!

Finding just the right crown for his coronation is one of the most challenging things he’s had to do yet. It shouldn’t be gaudy, yet it needs to stand out. There can’t be any doubt that he’s the Emperor that finally brought the galaxy to heel; therefore the crown needs to have an impact all on its own, something memorable that won’t be forgotten by anyone. 

So far none of the designs brought to him have been right. Some are better than others but out of the few he’s brought back to his quarters to share with Dopheld they’ve both ended up agreeing weren't the one. For as picky as Hux is, his husband is even more meticulous in some ways. The crown he’ll wear as a symbol is one of those things that Dopheld is adamant about having to be absolutely perfect. 

Hux can’t help but agree, he should look his absolute best when claiming control of the galaxy. 

“How about this one?” Hux brings up another hologram, waiting for his husband’s verdict. 

Dopheld looks over his shoulder at him, an intense look of concentration on his face as if he’s imagining the jagged looking crown upon Hux’s head. “Maybe,” is the eventual verdict, the hologram of the crown slowly spinning above Hux’s pad where it rests on the bed between their legs. 

“I quite like it.” It’s certainly one of the more opulent ones without being too much, made from duralium and black crystal, Hux imagines it would look quite striking with his hair. The blue tint of the metal a cool contrast to the copper of his hair. 

It’s the kind of crown that would remind their enemies that he’s not just some prissy officer but a soldier that has earned his place at the top. 

Leaning back against Hux’s chest, Dopheld regards the crown, the light of the projector lighting his soft features in such a way that Hux can’t look away. “Of course you’ll need a crown of your own.” He wouldn’t dare leave his husband undecorated as they take their rightful place. 

“You really want me up there with you?”

“Don’t sound so surprised, of course I want you by my side.” How could he ever not? Dopheld has been a steadfast presence at his side from the day he was assigned to the  _ Finalizer  _ almost four years ago. It might not have been love at first sight but Dopheld’s loyalty has never once wavered and before he knew it Hux found himself impossibly infatuated with his lieutenant. Now he can’t imagine life without his husband. “I always do.”

“Which crown would you get me?” Dopheld asks, awkwardly turning himself around to face Hux.

“One of gemstone flowers.” A bright pop of colour to go with his husband’s dark hair, something that will leave no question of his position in the empire. 

A happy little smile spreads across Dophelds face at that, his cheeks dimpling, the sight of which still makes Hux’s heart flutter no matter how many times he sees it. And just like every time since the first he can’t help kissing that smile and claiming it for himself. 


End file.
